


Please Listen

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Inspiration, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: Listen out! I’m just asking you to listen.





	Please Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you can enjoy this, its the first time I publish something here, It's short so be gentle with me.
> 
> Any though you have let me now

 

_When I ask you to listen to me and only give me an advice, you are not doing what I ask._

_When I ask you to listen to me, and you only tell me why I should not feel this way, you trample on my feelings._

_When I ask you to listen to me and feel that you must do something to solve my problem, you fail before me, oddly enough._

_Listen out! I’m just asking you to listen._

_Do not do or say: Just listen to me._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the short ride xD


End file.
